1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle carrier which can be mounted inside a vehicle for carrying a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increase of interest in health and leisure, bicycle sales are increasing. Along with the increase in the bicycle sales, various goods, facilities, and infrastructure projects related to bicycles are also significantly increasing.
Recently, as people want to get out of cities and ride bicycles, technologies related to carriers for safely carrying bicycles are being actively researched. In the beginning, as examples of the carriers described above, carriers were developed in a form for fixing bicycles to roof racks on top of vehicles. However, in this case, in order to load and unload bicycles, heavy lifting of the bicycles to and from the top of vehicles is required, thus causing difficulty and inconvenience. For this reason, recently, carriers fixable on the trunks provided at the rear ends of vehicles have been developed to easily load and unload bicycles from the vehicles.
Accordingly, various technologies for providing carriers to be mounted on trunks provided at the rear ends of vehicles for carrying bicycles have been disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0012105 (published on Feb. 9, 2012).
However, these technologies are embodied such that bicycles are mounted outside of vehicles. Therefore, they are vulnerable in terms of safety, and are vulnerable to bicycle theft while vehicles are parked.